Redemption
by Nightmares of the Soul
Summary: An abandoned Sephiroth is surrounded by the malice he created in life...


Standard Spiel: FF7 doesn't belong to me, never will, and so on and so forth. I'm writing this as a fan for fans.  
  
  
  
~REDEMPTION~  
a fanfic by Kaitou  
  
  
  
  
Cold.   
The feeling seeped through him, echoed into every fiber and cell of his body, down to whatever was left of his soul. Was there anything before this...? He couldn't remember anything beyond his present void. He floated, weightless, aimless, soul-less. Redemption was an idea that was so very unattainable he did not entertain it.   
  
He vaguely sensed touching something solid...though cold, it felt warm to his deprived senses. He let his wearied muscles relax, collapsing face-down upon the cold marble. Shadows crept into his conciousness...disembodied voices taunted him, mocked him. Alone again...always alone, the great warrior...who will stand for you now? He tried to pull himself up, wrapping his tattered and wing around his naked form. His teeth clenched against pain, the sudden rebirth of pain in his semi-corporeal body, the pain of a past he did not remember, the pain of a future he did not know, and the agony of a present that he did not understand. He feebly grasped mentally at the searing voices, looking for clues... Come, thou would-be god, thou pretender...remember...remember... With those words, his life came crashing torrentiously down onto his weakened mind. Voices from his past reawakened and played back like a broken recorder...from before his birth, he heard voices...   
  
A man's voice, cold, sharp, and calculating... "...we shall have to test the experiment on a live human fetus..." ...experiment?... "...naturally, I have chosen to volunteer my own offspring as the subject..."   
  
A woman... "Hojo...you never asked...I never said yes..." ...never...asked?...   
  
And then the cry to end all cries, an anguish born of lost love and immortal misery. "...LUCRECIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!"   
  
His mind snapped like an old tape, bouncing into fastforward...   
  
An official voice... "...you are being deployed to Nibelheim..." ...Nibelheim... "...there have been reports of outbreaks of monsters..." ...I was the monster...   
  
A voice unspoken yet heard... "Come, my son, we shall rule the planet..." ...not a mother, not a son...not...human...   
  
Then his own voice...yes, he recognized it now, recognized the steely core that had developed from years of training and emotional blockade.   
  
"...of course I go...pretty routine for me, though, shouldn't you send normal SOLDIERS...after all, considering who I am..." ...who am I?... "...leave them. We have to press on...I said leave them!..." ...leave me...left me... "...You are just a puppet...you cannot feel, cannot have pain..." ...!!!!   
  
Pain crashed through him as if a sword was being driven through his body. He jerked upwards, then slumped over onto his knees. My crimes...I sinned against life itself...oh God...   
  
His tormented body was wracked with pain, so much pain. Pain became his existence, for who knows how long...a minute, an hour...and always the voices, the constant reminder of what he had become. ...soulless...you are beyond salvation, you puppet...beyond...   
  
"Sephiroth."   
  
The voice was like crystal, a rainbow piercing through his darkest night. He looked upwards as he was bathed in warmth, warmth that generated from within, from the core of his being.   
  
A woman.   
  
She embraced him, her long, silky brown tresses mingling with his bloodied silver ones, stroking his face, murmuring encouragement. She reached down and took his shaking hand in her small, soft one. As she did, a light more brilliant than a thousand years of stars burst down upon them. He had, in that moment, become whole again...clothed in white, he looked at the slight woman who was embracing him, her two wings wrapping around his body.   
  
She pulled away and smiled. "Come, Sephiroth. You have earned your place in the Promised Land." She began to fly upwards towards the light, turning back to joyfully call, "Come on! Let's go Home."   
  
The elation of redemption surging through him, Sephiroth unfurled both of his wings and entered eternity.   
  
  
FINIS   
  



End file.
